$\dfrac{4}{8} + \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 4}{6 \times 4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{12}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{12} + {4}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{16}{24}$